The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved magnetic recording members and a process for preparing the same. More specifically the new and improved magnetic recording members are those members commonly utilized in conjunction with various types of computers. These recording members are normally of a disk shape and are provided with a layer of a magnetic recording alloy which is utilized to store information bits.
One of the problems encountered in connection with magnetic recording members concerns the loss of data stored in those members by damage to the member. If the recording alloy on the member is not of a uniform character the recording member will not operate in the desired manner. In the use of these members there is always the danger present that the surface of such members will be subject to abrasion which can cause disturbance of the magnetic recording alloy layer on such a member and subsequently loss of the information stored in that particular portion of the magnetic recording alloy. Abrasion of the magnetic recording alloy of course can be the consequence of improper handling. However, damage to the member more often is the result of the consequence of contact of the transducer head with the recording member.
The transducer or recording head used to enter and retrieve information from the recording members can be constructed of ceramic, glass or ferrite. These transducers or heads often can weigh upwards of one pound and can be "flown" across the surface of the recording member from a distance ranging from direct contact to 100 microinches. The transducers fly across a recording member at very high speeds and should the transducer inadvertently contact the member, damage to the member can result.
In order to protect the recording member and the information stored therein many different expedients have been resorted to. These include surface treatment of the magnetic recording alloy layer and/or location upon such a layer of a protective coat. Additionally, hard support layers have been used. However, presently known hard support layers suffer from the disadvantage that the composition is such that should a transducer strike the recording member the support layers shatter and the damage from the initial point of contact from the transducer is propagated to the areas surrounding the point of contact and result in what is termed as "catastrophic loss" of all the information affected by the propagation of the contact. In view of the above it is considered that there still exists a need for improvements in protecting the surfaces of magnetic recording members against abrasion or the like such that the recording characteristics and information retained on such members are not detrimentally affected.